132377-morning-coffee-924-double-shot-edition
Content ---- That's how I got mine! I like it because you can run that sucka like ... ten times in an hour. | |} ---- Can't talk about my favourite, but I'm currently starting to hate infestation... because I'm farming it to get enough renown for the cowboy hat ;( | |} ---- ---- ---- Meh, no worries. I just pick topics so we can sort-of have a guide to get back to when the inevitable off-topic horsing around starts. You know better than most that Coffee works best when it's free-form and train-of-conscience. I am sorry for your raiding woes, though. I'd just call it off for a couple of weeks, but I'm just a dang dirty casual like that. Frustration does not make for a fun game night. | |} ---- You mean THIS cowboy hat? :P | |} ---- ---- Well, I'm calling off certain aspects- hence leveling a new toon :) But raiding is still fun- it's just some aspects of leadership that can be a grind. An real life issues impacting the game. We have a very easy Convergence composition this week and really we should've on or two shot them, but due to one of our tank having a bad connection and DCing near the end of the fight (and eventually, not being able to get back on), we ended up not getting a farm boss down. grrr. But these things happen. And if I was going to let the frustration of spending gobs of plat to get my gear fixed after the patch, I'd just have to stop playing, because time won't heal that wound. But, I'm just going to take it as it comes, do what I have to do, and not let Carbine get me don't. After we get through the pain, it will be back to the fun stuff! And as I said, in he meantime, I have an alt to level very casually! | |} ---- Nah, I mean this one: Finished farming, your teasing doesn't phase me :-p | |} ---- ---- Drat! I like your granok, though. I think I'm going to start leveling a granok engineer once f2p hits. | |} ---- ---- ---- Boulder McFinlay, fastest gun in the Granok-shaped part of space currently occupied by Boulder McFinlay. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- PTR client is saving settings in the live folders for addons. Not 100% if it overrides addons not just settings (was reported that turned off carbine addons were suddenly on after using ptr and going back to live). | |} ---- ---- Never had that issue but I can't use addons on the PTR no matter what I try. My screen shot folder doesn't work on live or on the PTR though. | |} ---- Screenshot folder used by ptr currently is the live folder. If somehow that is borked, it will be borked on both. Addons don't work other than special cases because it's a new version and the addons are made for the existing live version at best. Forgot what version we are on currently... | |} ---- Didn't think you did. :) Anyone else excited for the mouselook mode they'll add with the f2p patch? I genuinely feel that this might make combat a lot more dynamic, in terms of how it feels. | |} ---- Jawohl, I suppose it does :D Didn't mean anything by it though. | |} ---- Heh I know I'm not making your life any easier. I will eventually come down off the ledge. I'm trying not to demoralize people but we gotta rip off the band-aid one more time. Don't got nuts with the runes until the first planned post-drop patch at the very earliest. Class balance will still be in flux (and not minor adjustments either) until then. Obviously tanks are going to need to get their mitigation up and DPS will need to get their strikethrough up. I'm hopeful that things will settle. Worse comes to worst I do have other attuned alts I can change to if necessary. Would hate to not use all that gear though. | |} ---- Listen to this man or woman. I have seen this week carbine mention upcoming changes to classes and that certain gear and stats were "first pass". Wait. Classes are getting changes first drop after f2p for sure. Class Dev stated so. And look at Meerkat's comments about gear. Need to wait or you will spend even more Plat. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah, you aren't making anything difficult- lol. You know I would be "on the ledge" too if the dang raids in this game weren't so much fun. Carbine literally owes my continued play of this game to TT and his crew, because for any other game I wouldn't stick it out through this re-runing garbage. As for getting people runed, read my post over on the TCO forums- people need to rune, but I'm not going to push everyone getting "optimal" runes right away. As you say, things will be in flux, and some people just won't have the plat. But I'm sure just sticking SOME runes in the gear before Friday will be important. Now I'm seriously on the fence about raiding Tuesday. I just red someone saying that runes account for maybe up to 75% of the raid's power- if that's the case, then even hitting the probes doesn't sound like such a good idea. I don't know- curious to see what other guilds are going to do. Maybe we'll just take the first hour of raid and have a rune party? :) Anyway- we're just going to take it as it comes. No point in stressing out over it our making guild policies that will make people feel bad for not spending RL money to fix their gear. I'd rather see us band together and help one another get the plat together for runes by running dungeons/shiphands than push people to get it done by the first raid. | |} ---- ---- I think the current plan will give us an interesting metric. FWIW I think our team would have no trouble with X-89 and Kuralak in today's Adventus gear. We shouldn't have a problem in nearly "naked" token gear ;) :lol: At least the DS trash would give us some interesting information. Really curious how we'll stack up against the mini's there as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There is something "not right" about YOU describing it as orchid purple. At least you didn't say amethyst. :lol: You like Deep Space Exploration? I can't see the codes above the tanks, my UltraLow4Lyfe wouldn't allow it, so I rather just go around breaking stuff. The shiphand would be fine if the it was just the first half; the part with the repair bot gives me motion sickness... plus the whole place is too damn long. That's what she said. | |} ---- In my (admittedly feeble) defense, I am a professional graphic artist ... so EVERY color gets at least one qualifying adjective. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- I think there is an old dog/new trick joke in there somewhere.... | |} ---- Yeah, I am sure there is. I keep trying to remind myself to STOP CLICKING THAT LINK ... but seriously, I've clicked that button THOUSANDS of times in the last two+ years and now it's torquing me off to no end that it doesn't work anymore. :angry: GG CRABINE Y U SO BAD GG LOLZ | |} ---- ---- ---- That's the one. I cheat. Free the Galactic Observer crew by taking “Orders : Prisoner Security 144” that you can find on the left in the next hallway. It contains security codes to desactivate the force fields : Specimens Designated CUBIG/MISCELLANEOUS : 879 Specimens Designated ROWSDOWER : 441 Specimens Designated HUMANOIDS : 975 Species Designated PROTOSTAR : 3596 | |} ---- Yup :) Just make a macro and it will pop up in chat. | |} ---- ---- It never occurred to me that this was possible. I figured it would just fail. xD ... I'll probably still input the codes, though. I feel like I'm the only person who actually really enjoys this shiphand? | |} ---- The length is a factor and quite a few people suffer motion sickness. I don't mind it so much anymore but I don't choose that one specifically to run unless I'm working on the AMP tier unlock. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----